1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve protectors and more particularly pertains to gas cylinder safety covers which may be adapted for protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator assembly of pressurized cylinders, such as in oxyacetylene torch sets, from damage due to a fall or dropped object and additionally protecting nearby people from flying metal fragments that may be propelled by the explosive force resulting from such damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve protectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting valved discharge openings of pressurized fluid cylinders during handling and transporting of the cylinders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator assembly of pressurized cylinders, such as in oxyacetylene torch sets, from damage due to a fall or dropped object and additionally protecting nearby people from flying metal fragments that may be propelled by the explosive force resulting from such damage in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,758 to Suddeth discloses a removable protective cover for attachment to the valve and gauge assembly commonly used with portable compressed gas cylinders. The protector is easily attached to an existing valve, regulator and gauge assembly in basically two mating elements constructed for strength to absorb unexpected impact to the valve assembly. The protective cover is removably attached to the gas cylinder and is placed adjustably into counter opposing contact with the valve assembly so that the force of any impact to the valve assembly area is transmitted through the protective cover, rather than into potentially damaging contact with the valve assembly. The mating halves of the protective cover are clamped around the threaded neck of the cylinder for basic support, constructed to totally enclose the valve assembly, and include contact between the cover and the valve assembly which may be adjusted by means of locking screws, while still exposing the reporting gauges through openings in the protective cover. The device disclosed will not fully protect the intended assemblies and areas of the gas cylinder because it is directly secured to only the cap ring flange of the cylinder. The force of an impact to the upper area of the protector, amplified by the leverage produced by the ratio of the height of the protector to the height of the contact area of the cap ring flange connection, could easily result in breaking the cap ring flange connection leading to damage of the assembly contained within the protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,033 to Baron describes a guard for gas cylinder valve for attachment to the end of a cylinder of compressed gas comprises a cylindrical portion of diameter approximating the diameter of the intended cylinder and a pair of flanges extending outwardly from the cylindrical portion and contiguous therewith and defining between the flanges a space through which access can be obtained to the interior of the guard for observing and operating upon the valve arrangement of the cylinder. The cylindrical portion is clamped around the cylinder by drawing together the flanges by a pair of bolts extending across the flanges with spaces for defining the minimum space between the flanges. Openings in the cylindrical portion provide handles and access to the interior. The end of the cylindrical portion is open. A chain for supporting the guard and cylinder is attached to the guard and hooks are mounted on the flanges for receiving the hose from the cylinder. The invention described has large openings in the top and side that will not prevent flying metal fragments that may occur if the valve assembly is damaged.
The prior art also discloses a pressure vessel valve housing as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,370 to Childress, a safety cap assembly for protecting the valved discharge opening of a cylinder containing pressurized fluid as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,424 to Wood, Jr., and the ornamental design for a gas regulator cover as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D.295,839 to O'Brien et al. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a gas cylinder safety cover for protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator assembly of pressurized cylinders, such as in oxyacetylene torch sets, from damage due to a fall or dropped object and additionally protecting nearby people from flying metal fragments that may be propelled by the explosive force resulting from such damage.
In this respect, the gas cylinder safety cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator assembly of pressurized cylinders, such as in oxyacetylene torch sets, from damage due to a fall or dropped object and additionally protecting nearby people from flying metal fragments that may be propelled by the explosive force resulting from such damage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved gas cylinder safety covers which can be used for protecting the valve, gauge, and regulator assembly of pressurized cylinders, such as in oxyacetylene torch sets, from damage due to a fall or dropped object and additionally protecting nearby people from flying metal fragments that may be propelled by the explosive force resulting from such damage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for protecting valved discharge openings of pressurized fluid cylinders during handling and transporting of the cylinders. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.